Stranger
by Freak of Nature1
Summary: A girl confides in her diary about all the things she witnesses in life. My first story! Chapter 3 up.. Dont kill me!!
1. The Diary

A/N: Hi first time posting of ff.net! Please be gentle with me lol. In this story I am trying to make you feel something for the characters and make you wonder what's going on (probably never happen) but I appreciate reviews (actually I love them!!) And even if you just skim read it and didn't like it just leave me a little bell or help me to improve. Very short experimental chapter, just to test the water! All chapters will be in diary entry form. Now our feature presentation.  
  
Stranger.  
  
Dear Diary, 13th January 2001 Today I cry again, no-one understands me as I face the road of persecution. I am doomed to die I see, just because my beliefs do not match someone else's. It wasn't my fault I was chosen to believe this way and I'm hoping someday someone will see I'm not going to hurt them! It's quite sad watching the little people rally themselves, don't they know what they are doing is wrong? But in this day and age what is right or wrong? Is a criminal a criminal when he steals a loaf of bread for his starving family? Things like these confuse me diary, I'm easily confused. It's like a mass slaughter, innocent, good nice ordinary people are being destroyed for this one so called "right" cause, and it's absolutely disgusting! I hear her screams as she is tied to her death pole, she's only a year older than me and now she won't see her next birthday or start a family or get a career. I am a stranger in this place, I've lived here my life but I'm treated as an outcast. I wish I could do something to change this! But what can I do? I'm 15 years old and basically useless. 


	2. The Girl

Stranger chapter 2  
  
(Thanks to all the people who reviewed! I really appreciate your opinions on how my story is going [bad in my opinion!] and thanks again to everyone who helped me!! I really didn't like the opening 'cos it was way too short so now I'm gonna write from a narrative pov to give you a better idea! Who is the mysterious girl? All will be revealed!!! One more chapter to go [it's really short] then I'll write more!! Go me lol) Now our feature presentation.  
  
"Where are you?" asked the town's mayor searching through the desolate building. It was once a cabin in a clearing in the forest now it was abandoned and rotting. The perfect place to hide. In Faith's opinion anyway, Faith was a medium sized blonde with deep brown eyes, her clothes were ripped and torn and her hair was dirty she had enough, she was sick and tired of running for no reason and she just wanted to die, like the many before her she had been wrongly accused of doing evil, muttering a quick prayer she ran to her doom.  
  
"You are hereby accused of." someone was reading, Faith didn't care what she was accused off, all that mattered was she was sitting on her knees, her head was over a table and a large burly man was holding what appeared to be an axe. 'Ah' she though 'I'm not dead yet'  
  
"And you are now sentenced to death by decapitation!" he finished, the crowds cheered and jeered and their fallen neighbour, the girl who betrayed them. Faith didn't care; she knew they would all suffer for what they had done and they would be feeling the burn when it was their turn. With a swipe of the axe, she thought no more.  
  
  
  
In the crowd hiding was another young girl by the name of Cassandra Keaston; Cassie was 15, with inquisitive blue eyes and auburn hair. Cassie wasn't cheering when her friend was axed. Cassie and Faith shared the same beliefs and in the town they lived in no-one was safe.  
  
Cassie ran home after the execution, tears filling her blue eyes and began to pray  
  
"I need your help more than ever. They will soon be here to kill me, I love you but I have no desire to join you at this point in time. Please show me something! Tell me it will be ok; show me how much you love me!"  
  
A lone butterfly flew past the window. Cassie turned her head and smiled, the tears freely rolling down her nose. She knew now she was blessed and smiled upon. It was her time to go, against all of her common sense she knew. She had to write in her diary first, and that's what she did.  
  
I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 1 was what she wrote in her diary btw 


	3. The ending

Well here it is the end chapter to clear everything up! Who are these evil people that are killing innocent girls? What will Cassie do? Is she going to kill herself for her religion? Thanks to all the people reviewing!!! This is the final chapter in my first story and it ties in with my poem "Bring you Back" check it out if ya want. Well I'll see yaz all soon!!! Xoxo Karina Xoxo  
  
Stranger  
  
The year is 1962, the location is Salem. We are at the height of the Salem Witch Trials. Suspicion fills the air as women and girls are tried for being "witches". You walk down the streets and you hear their screams as they are tortured for working with "the devil". People lie, people die, and it's as simple as that. Faith Wallace was accused of it, Cassandra Keaston was accused of it and 150 more people in their tiny little village were accused of it but only a few actually practised it. Before 1641 the whole village had been pagan and practised, now the lone soldiers stood alone.  
  
Cassandra ran through the dusty streets of Salem, her hair untidy and messy. Tears dripped slowly down her cheeks as she ran for her life. She knew she was going to die of course, but she was only human and every human fears death. As she turned down a small street she encountered a mob, hundreds of her once neighbours chased her with flaming torches screaming "Witch". Jumping over a small pond and dashing into the forest she was swept up into the arms of the town witch hunter.  
  
When Cassandra woke up, her hands were tied and she was in a trial. Her trial. Groggily she looked around, one of her friends; Lauren the sister of Faith was standing looking at her with utter disgust, a boy she even liked Ryan was glaring and her small family were sobbing. 'This was her moment to die then' she thought 'I could have asked for something much better!'  
  
With a quick swipe of the axe her life was over, all this she received because of her beliefs.  
  
A/n... Got yaz!!! I hope you all enjoyed reading this, ok I'm probably dead meat now lol. All this story was saying by putting it in "The Bible" section on FF everyone assumes it's about Christians and their troubles and a few did review (thankies again) but more than one set of people were persecuted for their beliefs, I'm studying the early Christians in R.E and I've read about all their troubles, I'm studying the Salem Witch Trials independently because I need to find this stuff out. Now guys be honest, is it "them" and "us" or is it "everyone"? From one witch to everyone!! Lets keep to real life, more than one religion exists which gives us ample possibilities on the mighty questions so lets keep our heads on until we actually find the truth!!! 


End file.
